1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to machines and systems for loading tape into cassettes and, more particularly, to flow through cassette loading machines and systems having continuous cassette input and continuous cassette discharge capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment for automatically winding blank or pre-recorded magnetic tape into a cassette, for instance, an audio cassette or video cassette, is known. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,123 and 3,814,343.
Typically, blank or pre-recorded magnetic tape is provided on a supply reel or "pancake", which is mounted en a hub on the cassette loading machine. The blank or pre-recorded tape on the pancake is commonly referred to as "use tape".
A cassette, prior to loading, generally has two hubs located inside a plastic casing, connected by a leader. An empty audio cassette is called a C-O and an empty video cassette is called a V-O. Empty cassettes are manually or automatically fed into a tape loading station of the cassette loading machine to begin the tape loading operation. A portion of the leader of the empty cassette is extracted from the cassette and cut into two pieces by a cutter mechanism. Use tape from the pancake is spliced to one of the ends of the two cut leader pieces, and a pre-determined length of the use tape is wound onto the associated cassette hub by a winding spindle. For instance, enough blank use tape for 30, 60, 90 or 120 minutes of recording time may be wound onto the cassette hub. Alternatively, a portion of use tape containing a pre-recorded program (e.g., a record album or a movie) may be wound onto the cassette hub.
A control system synchronizes the motors that turn the winding spindle and the supply reel hub in order to maintain proper tension on the use tape during the winding operation. After the correct amount of use tape is wound onto the cassette hub, the use tape is cut and the cut section of the use tape is spliced to the remaining leader piece. The now completely loaded cassette is ejected or removed from the tape winding unit and a subsequent empty cassette is inserted. The tape loading and winding operation is then repeated.
Initially, cassette loaders required manual insertion of each individual cassette and manual placement of the leader over the splicing blocks. Likewise, the filled cassette had to manually be ejected from the loading position. Subsequently, mechanisms have been developed to automatically feed cassettes into the tape winding unit, automatically extract the leader from the cassette, and automatically eject the cassette. Further, in order to reduce equipment down time and increase efficiency, cassette loading machines with two hubs capable of supporting two supply reels were developed. These so called "double pancake" machines eliminated down time that occurred when the single supply reel was out of use tape. With a double pancake machine, the empty supply reel is simply replaced while the second supply reel is in use.
Further automation of this process has occurred within the last few years. Systems now exist with conveyors which provide a semi-continuous flow of empty cassettes to a tape loading machine. The conveyors of these systems are located in front, over the top and to the side of the tape loading machine. They frequently prevent the machine from being easily accessed or removed for maintenance. Further, such systems incorporate standard tape loading machines which require the cassette to be dropped or slid from an input conveyor into the machine's magazine. This drop or slide into the magazine can mar the cassette case. Further, because a magazine is being filled, the machine must rely on the conveyor to maintain the cassette supply. There is no direct interaction between the machine and a cassette supply mechanism.